Lenalee Lee/Relationships
'Exorcists' 'Yu Kanda' Lenalee is one of the very few people Kanda does not act obnoxiously towards. Even if he is sometimes rude to her, he is never shown to act violently towards her. In fact, Lenalee was one of the very first people Kanda met after the Alma Karma incident and he grew up by her side, rediscovering the world after his rebirth. He deeply cares for her, and he is the only person who happens to shorten her name by calling her "Lena". His reaction when Cross got too close to Lenalee shows a protective side of him, similar to that of a big brother to his sister. Likewise, Lenalee cares for him greatly and he is part of "her world". She is the only person who dare hit Kanda to calm him without him getting angry. It should be noted that every time Lenalee wants to hide or run away from problems (Lvellie being one of those problems) she goes into Kanda's room. 'Noise Marie' When Lenalee was completely desperate, having been forcefully brought to the Order she completely snapped. Marie's kindness contributed to get her out of her mental breakdown. They deeply care for each others and have a strong friendly relationship. Lenalee highly trusts Marie and easily confides in him about her problems. Marie on his side is a listening ear to her and he often comforts her. 'Lavi' Lenalee considers Lavi like A dear friend of hers and is very scared of losing him as shown with her panic during his fight with Road. She is caring and friendly, being amused by his jokes even though she can be angry at him and his tosh sometimes. Even if Lavi was not supposed to attach to people, it is shown that Lenalee is special to him, being very worried for her when she was in a state of depression to the point of shouting on her to recover and saying that it reminds him very bad memories when she doesn't come back after her fight with Eshi. Generally Lavi is kind to her, enjoying to teasing her even if less than Allen and Lavi. He often makes inappropriate comments about her romantic life, especially regarding Komui. Some comments and reaction of him may imply that Lavi is not indifferent to her charm. In the Gray arc their relationship is listed as "?". 'Allen Walker' Being a year older with a somewhat mature personality, Lenalee usually treats Allen like a younger brother, and Allen considers her the strong "big sister" of their group of friends. She is shown to be the only person who could easily stop Kanda and Allen fighting. Due to his left eye causing him to work hard, and his self-sacrificing personality, Lenalee is constantly worried about Allen, and makes it her mission to make sure he doesn't push himself too hard. Many scenes imply Allen's romantic attraction to Lenalee, however, Lenalee's feelings remain unclear. After Allen was granted entry into the Black Order, Lenalee showed Allen around the place, lightly mentioning that many people consider the Order their "Home", a sentiment Allen would later come to share. Allen is then shown to be smitten when Lenalee gave him a warm smile and welcomed him home from his first mission in Mater, thinking to himself that she is "so cute". In the Rewinding Town Arc, the two seem to get along nicely, co-operating well in fights and happily swapping tales of their childhood. However, they also had their first large argument when Lenalee stops Allen from killing himself saving a self-destructing Akuma. She then shuns him until he apologizes for raging at her, tearfully berating him for not considering her a friend and promising to always save his life. Around this time, Lenalee also starts having dreams of the Order in ruins and Allen's dead body sinking into a dark pool. Allen eventually sees this vision in his limbo after Tyki's attack. The two also seem to share a telepathic connection, shown during Lenalee's fight with Eshi, with Allen hearing Lenalee's voice inside his head and seeing a faint image of the surrounding ocean overlapping with his own reality. The two then mutually reminisce a past memory; after waking from the nightmare one night, Lenalee went searching for Allen, who has disappeared from his bed. Upon finding Allen dealing with his swollen cursed eye, she threw herself at him and cried in relief. She then asked him to consider what "the world" means to him, explaining that as her comrade, she considered him an important part of her "world", and cannot stand losing him. This recollection would lead to Lenalee finally beating Eshi and Allen truly understanding his Innocence. By the time of their reunion and imprisonment in Noah's Ark, Lenalee and Allen had come to understand each other very well, with Lenalee freeing Allen from his guilt of failing to save Suman, and accepting his decision to return and find Kanda and Krory. During their move to the new Order, Allen blushes when Lenalee airily remarks she "loves" it when he speaks casually. He also reacts strongly against inappropriate acts other men does towards her (Viciously jump-kicking Lavi when he jokes about her never getting a boyfriend, yelling at Cross to stop touching her in the Akuma Egg Room and glaring when Cross tries to guess her bust size). Before leaving the Order, Allen embraces Lenalee, promising he will always remain an Exorcist; that he loves the Order, made up of her and all his friends, and that it will always be his "Home". In recent chapters, as Allen is about to accept Cross's offer and disappear, letting Nea take over his body to end his own suffering, the memory of Lenalee and his vow to her brought back his resolve and led to him finally escaping back to reality. 'Black Order' 'Komui Lee' Komui is her older brother and is a very important person to her. When she was kidnapped by the Order, she hated them and it took four years for her brother to find her and join the Order, stating he would never leave her side. This is what allowed Lenalee to calm down and work alongside the Order, along with synchronize with her Innocence to protect and be by her friend's and brother's side. The two care greatly for each other, though Lenalee gets annoyed by Komui's laziness, irresponsibility and his overprotective nature towards her. Komui cares extremely for his sister to the point of obsession, threatening any boy that dares try to date her or shows interest in her, even crying and hugging her stating he didn't want her to get married. However, after the 14th begins to awaken within Allen, their relationship has become stained as Lenalee tries to search for and protect Allen behind her brother's back, while Komui is hunting Allen as a member of the Noah and no longer views him as a member of the Order. 'Head Nurse' Head Nurse and Lenalee seem to be close companions to each other. Lenalee felt vulnerable enough with Head Nurse to reveal what was going on in her mind and heart regarding her feelings towards Innocence and God, breaking down in her arms as she did so after Head Nurse had given Lenalee her shoes after noticing her bare feet, Lenalee noticing just how painful her innocence was. Head Nurse has shown kindness to Lenalee by being a shoulder she could cry on and by showing concern for her safety when the level four attacked. References 'Navigation' de:Linali Li fr:Lenalee Lee pl:Lenalee Lee es:Lenalee Lee ru:Линали Ли Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships